


Surrender

by slimesurgeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Horror, Fear, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Romance, Slime, Soul Sex, Teasing, Tentacles, mention of masturbation, soul consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimesurgeon/pseuds/slimesurgeon
Summary: You've done everything there is to do in every timeline, over and over and over again. Life is monotony. There's only one entity missing--the entity you've dedicated your life and research to finding. You both fear and love him.-Reader is ambiguous gender (no mentions of genitals).-Mild sexually implicit themes but no outright sex.-Reader's desire to "not exist" is intended to follow the implications of non-existence in the UT universe, ie. Gaster in the void, and not intended to imply suicidal ideation. However, if you are highly sensitive to such themes, please use discretion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, Slime! I've chosen to archive all of my fics here on ao3, so people can find them better.
> 
> This a fic from 2017, so again my past writing is a little shaky! I hope you like it nonetheless.

You did everything it took. You reset the timeline more times than you could count. You tampered with the very fabric of time and space, generating as many clues as you could possibly collect—documents stolen from Sans' room, hidden data files you hacked into in Alphys' lab, every timeline jump you'd find little fragments of clues that you pieced together. One could accuse you of abusing your powers, sure, but it didn't matter. You'd seen everything there was to see, done everything there was to do, loved, killed, kissed every friend you ever made. You were so bored of the mundane, bored of being _alive._

 

There was nothing left except to find the one thing that was completely unpredictable; the man of whom you heard about in rumor and tracked down to the ends of the underground. He didn't technically exist, yet existed outside the observable. And finally, after tampering enough, you succeeded in finding him.

 

You inhaled, taking slow steps towards Gaster through the abyssal white space surrounding you both. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see you. His eyes that were moments ago empty black voids opened wider, revealing white orbs that reminded you of Sans'. “I've worked so hard to find you.”

 

He responded in a bizarre language of vocal sounds and hand gestures of which you could not understand on its own. A voice came invaded your mind on its own, however—

 

_I know. I have watched you._

 

You stopped yourself a few feet from him, trying to hold back the blush you were feeling begin to sink into your cheeks. “So... you must know me then?”

 

_Indeed, I know your name. And you know mine too._

 

“Heh... it's like we already know each other, huh?” you placed your hand on your cheek, averting eye contact for a moment.

 

Gaster made a gesture beckoning you closer. You followed obediently, until you were less than a foot from his body. He towered over you. You looked up at him timidly, composing your posture and folding your arms behind your back.

 

 _I know everything there is to know about you, including why you came here in the first place. But it would please me more if you told me yourself._ His smile slithered further up his cheeks.

 

You gulped. “I'm... I'm bored of the world. I want to join you here, where I don't exist.”

 

He didn't respond right away. In fact, his expressed stayed eerily still, as if he was expecting you to say more. You felt increasingly more nervous, paranoia setting in that you could somehow already disappoint him and your goal would be completely lost.

 

 _Oh?_ he said finally, _It's more than that though, isn't it? Do you think you can hide things from me?_ He had a strange lilt to his last few words that sounded half like a chuckle. You froze like a deer in headlights, uncertain what he had meant. Before you could muster some kind of response, Gaster's floating skeletal hands had pulled your arms from behind you and over your head, holding in one hand you by your wrists as he lifted you right off the ground. Your feet instinctively searched for traction to no avail, as you were danging eye level in front of Gaster.

 

“I-I don't know what you're-” you began before your words ended with a gasp, as the white void around you suddenly become pitch black. You could see nothing of Gaster now, save for his white hands, face, and pupils that were glowing like stars piercing the blackness. You began to feel the sensation of many things touching you, staring from your legs and creeping up your body. You shrieked and looked downward in a panic, desperately trying to make out their forms, which were invisible against the void. As they came to your waistline, you could make out what appeared to be _fingers_ ;they were hands. You couldn't begin to estimate how many as they were nearly getting tangled together as they fondled and prodded you up to your shoulders, nearly engulfing your entire body below. Your cheeks flushed despite your fear, giving in to the fact that it was thrilling. The sensation was overwhelming.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“Fhuehfuehfuehfuheufhe” Gaster's laugh was a vocal response, and all he gave before he dropped you. Your impact to the ground was thankfully cushioned by the phantom hands, though they they immediately obstructed the rest of your vision, covering you completely. You thrashed and flailed, in one way trying to buck them off you but in another way, it made you just a little more hot knowing that your efforts couldn't stop them from overtaking you.

 

Nonetheless, you cried out in worry about what you did to make Gaster act this way. “Why are you doing this? D-Did I make you mad?”

 

_Quite the contrary. I'm only giving you what you want, aren't I?_

 

“Whatdo you think I want?!” Suddenly, it all stopped. Everything stopped touching you and you could see Gaster's face again. With his phantom-like body, he was looming shocking close to you, just a breath's distance away. His eye sockets were dark. You quickly covered your face, hiding your rosy cheeks in embarrassment.

 

 _I get it, human. You're scared because you didn't think I would understand. But you like being scared too, don't you?_ His eyes narrowed and his smile was impish. You were holding your breath, waiting for him to continue explaining, since you were at a complete loss.

 

Gaster pulled your arms over your head as he did before, exposing your face and leaving you to quiver from your humiliation. He ran a finger down the center of your torso to your stomach, causing you to arch your back ever so slightly and whimper.

 

_You look excited. Is it how you pictured it yet? When you'd hide away obsessively reading all your documents for the umpteenth time, and though you hardly even knew what I looked like...._

 

His pupils lit up again like candles.

 

_...You pleasured yourself and moaned my name._

 

Your lips parted and your eyes widened, petrified. He _knew_. The whole time he knew and he was teasing you. “I-I-I....” you stammered, your whole face turning red as beads of sweat dripped down the sides of your head. You didn't know what to say. You should have known. You knew he could see everything. But you just didn't consider it, at the most private of times...

 

 _You're not_ just _bored. You're in love with me. Or perhaps, the_ idea _of me._ His eyes grew dark again, and he was smiling that sinister smile again. His bony hand clutched you by the chin, squeezing your cheeks. _No creature has ever been so driven to find me for such a curious reason. That's very interesting. I'd like to examine these feelings more closely._

 

Your stomach was full of butterflies, but also twisting. Your heart was racing, but also sinking. It all seemed unreal, and you didn't know what to do. But that was the point, wasn't it? You came here because it was the only place that was unpredictable, and surely, you didn't predict this. Still, it was a dream come true, if perhaps in a nightmarish way. And that's how you liked it.

 

“A-Anything you want...” you murmured, starstruck. Now that you understood he wasn't angry at you, you could cast your worries aside.

 

_Anything? Excellent. Then you won't mind if I have a look inside._

 

“Huh?” The hand once holding your wrists in place was replaced by something unseen wrapped around them. Gaster slid your shirt up to your collarbone. His other hand felt around your skin, searching for something. Being just bone, his hand was cold, and a bit jagged. You began to sweat and shake, nervous that he was about to cut you right open.

 

“Y-Your not going to- AH!” you abruptly yelped as you witnessed his hand sink under your flesh, as if it were ethereal. It didn't feel like nothing, however—you could _feel it inside you._ There was a pressure in your chest that felt heavy, and as his hand moved around you could feel it brush against your organs. You shrieked and squirmed, which soon turned to whining and panting. This was the most grotesque, yet _erotic_ ,feeling you've ever felt. You wanted to ask what he was looking for, but it came out as a “gahh... hah.... ahh....”

 

Suddenly, you felt a sensation so jarring, you inhaled sharply and your body jolted and the froze still.

 

_Do you feel that? I'm holding something. It's you._

 

You failed to understand what that meant exactly, but nonetheless it send shivers down your spine. “M..Me?”

 

_Your soul._

 

Before you could respond, he did _something_ to it, causing your body instinctively thrash and for you to scream. It's not that it hurt, but it was a feeling so abstract and different—something you never came close to feeling before—and it made you feel such a mix of things you couldn't comprehend as a whole. You couldn't control yourself, you just screamed your lungs out until you were hyperventilating, tears welling in the corners of your eyes.

 

Gaster's other hand cradled the side of your face and your breath immediately slowed. His smile was actually warming now, rather than devilish.

 

_Shh, I'm not about to harm you._

 

You felt something else—something that felt warm and tingly inside what presumably was your soul. It was still so very abstract, but Gaster's reassurance helped you stay calm. You still couldn't help but squirm and shake a bit, but this time the feeling that washed over you was pleasant. Without your panic, you came to realize just how intimate this moment felt, and you began to smile and giggle under your breath. Gaster let go finally, removing his hand from your chest.

 

_So much determination. If only I had the equipment, I'd love to extract it. But I could settle for just having it myself._

 

You recalled the determination extraction machine, of which you were never able to figure out how it worked. “You want my determination?”

 

_I want your soul._

 

The blood drained from your face. “I-I...”

 

Gaster loomed inches from your face, his insidious smile returning. _I know you want to be a part of me._

 

You averted your eyes sheepishly. It's something you'd thought about for sure. Perhaps not literally surrendering your soul, but you've dreamed of surrendering yourself to him in more ways than one. And he knew it.

 

_You want to stay with me forever, don't you? If you give me your soul, I'll give you a fragment of myself. You will like it, I promise._

 

You looked back at Gaster, the blush returning to your face. It wasn't exactly a simple decision to give up your _soul._ You made it this far though; your goal was in sight. You wanted to stay with him. “Gaster...”

 

His hands suddenly latched to each side of your face, holding it steady while his own inched closer. His eyes were wide and his pupils were burning.

 

_It's such a treat hearing someone say my name—and in person too. Everyone who exists has long since forgotten me._

 

“O-Oh,” you blushed, “I'm glad to make you hap-”

 

_Say it again._

 

Your eyes fluttered in surprise, and you stammered out ,“G-Gaster...”

 

His smile grew longer; he seemed so _pleased._ His hand lowered onto your chest and you braced yourself for the sensation of it entering your body again. It didn't, however. Instead, he rolled your shirt back down, much to your surprise. He was looking at you eagerly—he was waiting for a decision. You had been weighing your decisions and frankly, the idea was never any less daunting. Giving up your soul would finalize this all—no changing your mind and resetting.

 

You leaned into the bony hand still cupping your cheek, smiling placidly, remembering the promise that whatever he had in exchange, you would like it. “Alright. You can have it.”

 

_You have made me very happy._

He held your head in place again and lowered his own closer. You blushed red hot as his mouth met yours. He didn't have lips of course—his face was just like smooth bone—but nonetheless you had butterflies in your stomach feeling his version of a kiss. Your eyes were half lidded in bliss.

 

You began to feel something cold invade your mouth—what you assumed was a tongue. It was slimy however, and tasted strangely of copper. Your eyes widened and stared at Gaster inquisitively, to which he gave no response. The slimy appendage pushed into your mouth further and further, until it was in the back of your throat. Squirming did little since your hands were still restrained. Coughing was also futile, as the slime quickly coated the entirely of your throat, filling you will a grotesque coldness you cold feel down to your stomach. Unable to breathe, your chest bounced and your legs flailed, looking at Gaster with pleading eyes. He seemed unfazed as he continued to hold your head in place, his piercing eyes locked onto yours.

 

You felt that heavy feeling return to your chest, as when Gaster put his hand inside it. It was cold this time, and you shuddered with the realization that the ooze was filling other parts of your body, too. Your whines were muffled as you felt that sensation—the one you came to know as your soul being touched—suddenly washing you with conflicting feelings of discomfort and pleasure. Without a breath of air all this time, you were beginning to feel dizzy, and you had a sensation like you were underwater. The sensation became ever stronger, enveloping you, making you feel like you were on the verge of passing out, but it was feeling _good._ Your inhibitions were fading and your muscles relaxed. You forgot that you needed to breathe.

 

There was a euphoria that was bubbling from your core to the rest of your body, and a warmth melting away everything that felt cold. You were forgetting that time was passing. You were forgetting your sense of self. In your eyes, you could only see there was Gaster.

 

The slimy appendage withdrew from your body and disappeared into Gaster's mouth. The moment it left you, you felt a release from within you like nothing you'd ever felt in your life. It was so intense it was wracking, causing you to spasm and your vision to blur. As you came down from the feeling, though, it was a rapturous pleasure, causing you squeal. Gaster laid your head in the ground gently before releasing it, and whatever bindings were holding your wrists. You laid your hands at your sides, inhaling and exhaling sharply to breathe again. You coughed and wheezed though, prompting you to sit up and let some of the remaining ooze spill out of your mouth and down your chin.

 

When you looked down at yourself, everything about you seemed washed out and grey, from your clothes to your skin. You looked up at Gaster, wiping the slime from your mouth with your sleeve. Gaster was smiling, touching his cheeks and relishing in what seemed to be his own bliss.

 

_It's interesting. Your soul likes being inside me. You couldn't bear to admit how much you wanted this, hm?_

 

You blushed—a darker grey, hat is—and your heart fluttered. You wanted to muster a response, but your mind was still lost in its hazy state of pleasure.

 

_It feels good._

 

You were smiling ear to ear. You felt incredibly good too, with whatever it was that he did to you. “Gaster...” you sighed. One of his hands tugged you by your collar, ushering you to stand, while the other ran its fingers through your hair dotingly. You squeaked in joy, practically throwing yourself into him to wrap him in your embrace. “Gaster, Gaster, Gaster...”

 

_You're all mine forever now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one way to feel unified with Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Reader has ambiguous genitals.  
> -Ambiguous penetrative sex with Reader.  
> -Gaster has a penis.

You opened your eyes, and only through your grogginess you realized you must have been unconscious for some amount of time. You squinted at your surroundings, which weren't entirely pitch black this time. There appeared to be a dull, flickering lights above you that seemed to be dying out as you looked at them. Anything in the distance was too dark to see. To your left, however, you could see what appeared to be an operating table, coated in dust and cobwebs. To your right, the very same. Finally, you became aware that you were lying on one yourself. You tried to sit up to no avail, as your wrists were strapped down. You tried to move your legs—also strapped. You were immobile, and confused. This place was familiar to you. It appeared to be Alphys' lab.

 

The last you remembered, you had been with Gaster. Your stomached turned with the thought that you had dreamed the entire encounter. Your body, however, was still grey. Your gazed fearfully towards the end of the room, looking for any signs of life. “Gaster... Where are you..?” your voice echoed in the empty room.

 

_Yes?_

 

Your heart jumped, and your eyes darted around looking for him. You never saw him enter the room, but he was suddenly standing on one side of you, gazing down upon you with a smile. Despite your present situation, you were relived that he wasn't a dream, and that he was still here with you—where ever it was you were.

 

“Where are we..? Is this... the lab?”

 

 _Yes, and no. It's the the laboratory you know, yet it's not. It's what you might call a “simulation.”_ Gaster cupped his hands together for a moment, his smile getting wider. _Do you like it? I knew it would be familiar to you._

 

You laughed nervously. “The amalgamates scared me sometimes.”

 

_There is no one here but you and I._

 

He moved to the front of you and began to creep closer, hovering more and more over you. His hands touched down onto the table on both sides of you, in the space between your torso and your arms. You blushed, your heart beating faster in excitement. The closer he got, you could feel an energy radiating from him, drawing you in like it was a magnet. You recognized it—it was your own soul. Your wrists tugged at your restraints; you wanted to throw your arms around him and pull yourself even closer, and to feel that energy stronger. It almost hurt that you couldn't.

 

_How interesting. We share parts of one another now, but still, you want to give more to me._

 

Gaster's hands ran up the sides of your body, gently caressing it and making you squirm. It seemed that he liked touching you while you couldn't touch back. He liked teasing you. You sighed in pleasure, quickly becoming aroused by this simple act. Whatever he had done to you in the process of giving him your soul, you realized, had changed the way you experienced your own feelings. You were free from feeling ashamed in any way. You felt like you had nothing to hide or hold back. This time, being exposed and vulnerable felt liberating.

 

“Oh Gaster...” you purred. You felt the tips of his fingers press into your body just a little harder as he slowly dragged along your body. Your heart fluttered, knowing what it meant to him when you said his name. He was genuinely happy, and you wanted him to know he was making you happy, too.

 

“I like it.” You looked into his eyes, smiling warmly, “The lab—I like it. It's just how I remember it. Thank you.” You certainly caught Gaster's attention, his face lighting up as though he was about to blush. His hands slipped under your shirt and touched your bare skin. They slithered to the top of your chest and you soon felt their weight enter your body. You moaned and arched your back. The pressure was much greater this time, having both of his hands inside you rather than just one. Your eyes were half lidded and you took steady breaths in and out—your lungs felt cramped.

 

The sensations were abstract and almost sickening as Gaster explored you internally. His fingers glided down your ribs and curled around them, making you shudder, your fingers clawing at the table below. You couldn't identify which organs he was touching, but you felt the pressure of prodding and squeezing in places you never felt before. You squealed and whimpered in pleasure the more he moved and the more he touched. It was still intimate to you; feelings no one else in the world could possibly give you.

 

The heavy pressure moved into the left of your chest—specifically around your heart. Your muscles froze up, instinctively petrified by the feeling of something so close to the most vital organ you have. Gaster's hands were on each side of it, his fingers gently grasping at it.

 

_Isn't it interesting how humans are made of such fragile materials, but can persist through even the most intense trauma? I wonder what it must feel like to have something like this?_

 

You weren't quite sure how you'd even describe it yourself, really. Most of the time, you never thought about it; you were never actively aware of it being there. Now, though, you were very aware—enough to feel it pushing against the body hands around it every time it pumped.

 

_It's getting faster. Are you scared, or excited?_

 

Gaster dipped his face just inches away from yours, eagerly awaiting your answer.

 

“I'm excited.” you confessed without hesitation, your cheeks getting warmer “It feels good when you touch me... I-I want you to keep doing it...”

 

His hands withdrew from your body and slid down to your groin, pawing at you on top of your pants. You gasped at how sudden it was, instinctively trying to cross your legs only to be stopped by their restraints.

 

“O-Oh..! Ahh!”

 

Gaster's smile turned devilish.

 

 _You seem_ very _excited when I touch you there._

 

He was feeling how aroused you were, which was even more arousing in itself.

 

“Oh please,” you exhaled, “please, yes...” Your words came out less than coherent, your brain in a scramble at this sudden sexual advance. You were burning for more though, sweat rolling off your body.

 

_You want to consummate our unity, don't you?_

 

His word choice filled your stomach with butterflies. “Ohh yes! Please!”

 

Gaster backed away from you, pulling your pants and underwear down in the process. The cold air cut into the heat of your arousal, making you shiver. Gaster's head settled between your thighs, his hands gripping them and pushing them just slightly further apart. Your breathing got faster and your heart felt like it would beat out of your chest, as you looked down at the abyssal eye sockets inches from your crotch. It was a truly a dream come true.

 

Gaster gave no hesitation engulfing your genitals in his mouth, as if he'd simply swallow you up. You cried out in pleasure, squirming and bucking your hips. The bony fingers on your thighs tightened their grip to hold you steady. You felt that cold slimy appendage all around your groin, stroking you, hitting all your most sensitive pleasure zones. The stimulation was incredible, already making you feel like you were going to come.

 

Your nails scratched audibly against the table. “Ohhh Gaster...” you moaned, and in response his tongue stroked you harder. “Gaster... Oh Gaster...” you continued moaning, until he brought you to climax. You howled in pleasure, arching your back, your groin pulsing hot as it released. Gaster lapped up your fluids and withdrew his mouth, leaving a mess of black ooze all over your crotch and the table below. Little puddles of sweat were pooling beside you, your body burning hot all over. You were panting, your groin still pulsing and sending little waves of pleasure through your veins.

 

Gaster peeled the straps off your ankles, and you instinctively pulled your legs in and bent your knees, leaving your pants behind. “You're finished?”

 

_Not at all. I'm just making you more accessible._

 

You heart pounded with eagerness. You watched wide-eyed as Gaster's phantom body climbed onto the table. His body seemed to form into something more solid than its ethereal state, but then melt into slime that coated the surface of the table and ooze off the sides. His hands gripped your thighs again and spread them wide apart as he moved closer and close until the lower half of your body up to your waistline was completely consumed. Though you couldn't see anything within the blob, you felt something harder press against your entrance. You hardly had to think about it—you relaxed your body and welcomed the presumable cock to penetrate you.

 

You bit your lip, drooling. You'd fantasized so many times about the mysterious man fucking you while you touched yourself. That's when you'd moan his name into the empty room; now you'd be sure he could hear you face to face.

 

“Mmm, Gaster, fuck me senseless...” you purred, your eyes fixed on his face to watch his expression. His eyes were half lidded, and he made a vocal, guttural sound. His the tip of his cock pressed your entrance, opening it up. Though you couldn't see what it looked like, it felt _big._ The tip alone was had enough girth to spread you wide open. You moaned as the length of it made its way inside, spreading you more, quickly reaching your limit. It was slightly painful at first, but after just a few seconds your body became used to it and you felt a satisfying fullness. His cock was cold and slimy, and it felt so right being inside you. You clenched around it, savoring the feeling while Gaster did the same.

 

 

It seemed that he was breathing heavy, an occasional blissful sigh escaping him. His fingers pressed harder into your skin and soon enough he was pumping slowly and steadily. Tendrils of thick, black slime coiled around your legs and snaked up the sides of your body, reaching all the way up to your neck. They warped around your arms, explored your bare skin under your shirt, and one of them even gently coiled around your neck. You could feel how much he wanted you.

 

“Oh Gaster, it feels so good! Mmm Gaster!” you didn't let a single breath go to waste; you chanted his name over and over, syncing to the rhythm of the thrusting. Soon enough, he let out a surprising, vocal moan and shoved your thighs towards you, practically lifting your lower body off the table as he pounded you relentlessly.

 

The name your were moaning turned to broken up squeals and shrieks of pleasure. His cock reached deep inside you with every thrust, hitting all your favorite spots with ease. The tendrils squeezed your limbs and groped anything they could touch. Drool spilled from your mouth and you could barely keep your eyes open long enough to focus on anything.

 

You felt the tendrils pulling you. They were trying to pull your arms, your head, and your whole body towards Gaster. Your wrists were trapped painfully by the restraints, however, until finally some tendrils made their way to them to release them. The moment you were freed, you were pulled violently down the table and into Gaster. His amorphous body nearly engulfed you entirely; you barely kept your face out of the slime. This close, you felt the the energy from your soul pulsing and radiating—it filled you both with happiness.

 

Still thrusting in and out of you, Gaster bent down close to your face.

 

_How I wish to just consume every last bit of you..._

 

Without warning, you were flipped onto your knees. Gaster's hand pressed your back down so that your chest and chin touched the table. He didn't miss a rhythm slamming his cock into you. Slime was pouring onto your back and spilling off of you. Drool quickly pooled under your chin as you continued to moan and yelp.

 

“G-Gast-ter, a-ah, f-fuck, Ga-ast-ter...” You felt like you were going to come again any minute. Your legs were shaking, barely able to keep yourself from collapsing. You felt yourself sliding, only for Gaster's hands to catch you by the waist and hoist you back up. You were limp otherwise, your strength completely drained. The overwhelming sensation of pleasure was bubbling inside you wildly until you orgasm burst through you and your fluids spilled out. Your second orgasm was more intense than the first, as Gaster continued fucking your over-sensitive insides all the way through. You wailed his name so hard it hurt your chest, your fingers clawing at the table so desperately they left marks.

 

Gaster's fingers dug hard into your flesh. He made a bizarre, distorted—yet erotic—sound of his own and you felt more cold slime fill you deep inside. You moaned in absolute bliss. You felt his cock slide out, yet you still felt incredibly full of goo that overflowed from your entrance. He was still on top of your body, still coating every inch he enveloped with slime. His hands still on your waist, he dragged you tired body further towards him. Without the energy to object, everything soon went dark and you were submerged, holding your breath.

 

You considered for a moment that perhaps he was serious about the strange thing he'd said before, but you could not find your fear. Somewhere within this body, your soul was radiating and energy that relaxed you into a tranquil state. There was nothing scary about being enveloped in a cold, silent void. You stayed still, forgetting your need for air. It strangely didn't hurt without it.

 

It was a short moment before you were lifted back out. The clothes you still had on were now completely soaked. Slime was dripping off every part of you, a thin layer coating every inch of your skin and matting down your hair. Your were like a rag doll in Gaster's hands as he held you eye level to him. His white pupils were lit and he was smiling fondly at you.

 

 _Doesn't it feel good, being one for just a moment_? His tone was joyous.

 

You nodded, though you were unsure what exactly it was you had felt or what it meant. Still, being able to make him happy made your heart flutter.

 

 _I'm missing so many pieces of myself, scattered randomly across time and space._ He frowned for just a moment as he thought about this, but his zealous smile soon returned. _You, however..._

 

He trailed off, seeming muse over what it is he wanted to say. He set you gently back down on the table, collecting your pants that had been cast to the floor in the frenzy and helping them back on your legs. He ran his hand through your hair and touched your chin, lifting your head up as to gaze at your face. You stared back lovingly and eagerly, placing your hands around the one below your chin.

 

 _Well, it's not entirely logical._ He seemed flustered—nervous even, which was surprising.

 

“Ohh, please tell me!” you pleaded excitedly, you eyes wide. Gaster took his time thinking, leaving you with bated breath.

 

_You make me feel whole._

 

You felt as though your heart skipped a beat. It was such an abstract notion, yet, a beautiful one. You wondered for a moment how this all happened so quickly, but then again, he had your very soul _inside of him._ As strange as it was, it made sense. That piece of Gaster inside you had made drawn to him on a profound level. Perhaps your soul had a similar effect on him. At the very least you could speculate that your respective pieces of one another was truly a “unity,” as Gaster called it. Nonetheless, it was incredible that _you_ provoked a feeling like that for him.

 

While you were lost in your musings, Gaster had begun to stroke your hair again, wiping some of the slime out.

 

 _What a mess I made of you. I will clean you up in a moment._ He turned around and started moving into the lab.

 

“Wait, Gaster! I have a question!” you flipped around so your legs hung off the table, reaching out to him excitedly. He returned to you immediately.

 

_Yes?_

 

“Um...” you looked away for a moment timidly, then back to Gaster, blushing dark grey, “How do you say... 'I love you' in your language?”

 

His eyes widened in surprised, taken aback. He was quiet for a few seconds, almost as if he didn't understand the question. Your heart began to sink, worried you offended him somehow. Finally, though, he lifted his hands in front of him, making his sounds and gestures, of which the translation did not come to your mind this time:

 

 

You repeated it slowly and to the best of your ability, looking down at your own hands as you tried to mimic the gestures Gaster made. You knew immediately it wasn't entirely right. Still, you looked back up at him, your intent clear in your eyes.

 

Gaster looked nothing short of stunned. He put his hands on your back and pulled you into him—his own way of giving you a hug. You embraced him back, your smile absolutely glowing and tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

 

He was so happy. You were, too.

 


End file.
